Волоконно-оптическая связь
thumb|250px|Передача модулированного лазекрного луча оптическими волокнами' Волоконно-оптическая связь' — метод передачи информации от одного места к другому, посылая импульс света через оптическое волокно. Свет формирует несущий сигнал в виде электромагнитного излучения, который модулируется для передачи информации.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fiber-optic_communication В 1970-ых изначально развитые в оптические волокнные системы коммуникации реконструировали телекоммуникационную промышленность и стали играть главную роль в появлении «Века Информации». Из-за его преимуществ перед электрической передачей в развитом мире, оптические волокна в значительной степени заменили медные проводные коммуникации в основных сетях.An optical fiber will break if it is bent too sharply. Alwayn, Vivek (2004-04-23). "Splicing". Fiber-Optic Technologies. Cisco Systems. http://www.ciscopress.com/articles/article.asp?p=170740&seqNum=9&rl=1. Retrieved 2006-12-31. Основные направления Процесс создания волоконной оптики и её использования состоит из: *Создание оптического сигнала с использованием передатчика, *Передача сигнала по оптическому волокну, гарантируя сохранение его характеристик *Преобразование его в электрический сигнал. Введение Оптическое волокно используется многими телекоммуникационными компаниями, чтобы передать телефонные сигналы, интернет-коммуникацию, и сигналы кабельного телевидения. Из-за намного более низкого ослабления и вмешательства, оптическое волокно имеет большие преимущества перед существующим медным проводом на длинные расстояния и в сохранении высоких требования к передающей информации. Однако, развитие инфраструктуры в пределах городов было относительно трудным и отнимали много времени. Оптические волоконные системы были сложны и дороги при установке и в эксплувтации. Из-за этих трудностей, оптические волокнные системы в коммуникациях связи были прежде всего установлены в местах с большими расстояниями, где они используются с их обеспечением передачи полного объёма нужной информации, компенсируя увеличенную стоимость. С 2000 цены на оптические волоконно оптические коммуникации значительно понизились. Подводка волокна к дому в настоящее время стала более рентабельна, чем при применении медных кабелей в сети. С 1990, когда системы волоконнооптической связи стали коммерчески доступными, телекоммуникационная промышленность провела обширную сеть междугородних и заокеанских линий связи из оптического волокна. К 2002 межконтинентальная сеть связи достигла 250 000 км подводного кабеля с несущей мощность в 2.56 Tb/s.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fiber-optic_communication История В 1966 Чарльз К. Као и Джордж Хокхам предложили оптические волокна в Лабораториях STC (STL), Harlow, когда они показали, что потери 1000 децибелов/км в существующем стекле (по сравнению с 5-10 децибелами/км в коаксиальном кабеле) происходили из-за загрязнителей, которые могли потенциально быть удалены. Оптическое волокно было успешно развито в 1970, в работе «Грануло-стеклянные работы», где с низким ослаблением сигнала в средствах связи (20dB/km) и в то же самое время лазеры полупроводника GaAs были развиты так, что они были компактными и поэтому подходящим для того, чтобы передать свет через волокно оптические кабели на длинные расстояния. После периода исследования, начинающегося с 1975, была создана первая коммерческая оптико-волокнная система связи, которая работала с длиной волны приблизительно 0.8 мкм и использовала лазеры полупроводника GaAs. Эта система первого поколения работала с небольшой величиной передачи 45 Mbps с интервалом ретрансляции до 10 км. Вскоре 22 апреля 1977, общий телефон и электронная система послали первое живое видео по телефонну через волоконную оптику с рарешением в 6 Mbps в Лонг-Бич, Калифорнии. {км} Второе поколение оптическо-волокной связи было развито для коммерческого использования в начале 1980-ых, работало с длиной влны в 1,3 мкм, и использовало лазеры полупроводника InGaAsP. Хотя эти системы были первоначально ограничены дисперсией, в 1981 волокно единственного способа было показано, чтобы очень улучшить работу системы. К 1987, эти системы управляли в скоростях передачи битов до 1.7 Gb/s с интервалом ретранслятора до 50 км. Первый трансатлантический телефонный кабель, который использует оптическое волокно, основанный на TAT-8 Дезервайр, оптимизировал лазерную технологию увеличения сигнала. Это вошло в операцию в 1988. Оптические волоконно-оптические системы третьего поколения, которые проводят волну в 1.55 мкм, имели потери приблизительно 0.2 децибелов/км. Они достигли этого несмотря на более ранние трудности с распространением импульса в той длине волны, используя обычные лазеры полупроводника InGaAsP. Ученые преодолели эту трудность при использовании перемещающих дисперсию волокон, разработанных, чтобы иметь минимальную дисперсию в 1.55 мкм или ограничивая лазерный спектр единственным продольным способом. Эти достижения в конечном счете позволили системам третьего поколения работать коммерчески в 2.5 Gbit/s с интервалом ретранслятора сверх 100 км. Четвертое поколение оптических волокном систем коммуникации использовало оптическое усиление сигнала, чтобы уменьшить потребность в ретрансляторах и мультиплексировании разделения длины волны, чтобы увеличить вместимость данных. Эти два усовершенствования вызвали революцию, которая привела к удвоению вместимости системы каждые 6 месяцев, начинающей в 1992, до тех пор,пока не было достигнуто больше нормы 10 Tb/s к 2001. Недавно, скорости передачи в битах 14 Tbit/s были достигнуты по единственной 160-километровой линии, используя оптические усилители. Центр развития для пятого поколения оптических волокном коммуникаций находится на распространении диапазона длины волны, по которому может работать система WDM. Обычное окно длины волны, известное как полоса C, покрывает диапазон длин волн 1.53-1.57 мкм, и новое сухое волокно имеет окно низкой потери, обещающее расширение того диапазона к 1.30-1.65 мкм. Другие события включают понятие «optical solitons» пульсация которого сохраняет их форму, противодействуя эффектам дисперсии с нелинейными эффектами волокна при использовании пульсации определенной формы. Технология Современные оптико-волокннные системы связи включают оптическое передающее устройство, чтобы преобразовать электрический сигнал в оптический и послать в оптическо-волокнный кабель, содержащий связки многократных оптических волокон, который разбит подземными трубопроводами и зданиями, также многократные виды усилителей, оптический приемник, чтобы возвратить сигнал как электрический. Передаваемая информация — типично цифровая информация, произведенная компьютерами, телефонными системами и компаниями кабельного телевидения. Передатчики thumb|250px|Модуль GBIC, является по существу оптическим и электрическим приемопередатчикомthumb|250px|Лазерный диодНаиболее обычно-используемые оптические передатчики — полупроводниковые устройства, испускающих свет диодов (LEDs) и лазерные диоды. Различие между LEDs и лазерными диодами - то, что LEDs производят несвязный свет, в то время как лазерные диоды производят последовательный свет. Для использования в оптических коммуникациях полупроводниково-оптические передатчики должны быть разработаны, чтобы быть компактным, эффективным, и надежным, работая в оптимальном диапазоне длины волны, и непосредственно смодулированы в высоких частотах. В его самой простой форме, ведомое передовое p-n соединение, которое испуская свет через непосредственную эмиссию, явление, названное электролюминисцентным. Испускаемый свет является несвязным с относительно широкой спектральной ширинjq 30-60 нм. ВЕДОМАЯ передача световых лучей также неэффективна, с только приблизительно с 1 % величиной входа, или приблизительно 100 микроватт, в конечном счете преобразованных в изначальную величину, которая была соединена оптическим волокном. Однако, из-за относительно простого проекта, LEDs очень полезны для дешевых применений. Коммуникации LEDs обычно сделаны от фосфида арсенида галлия (GaAsP) или арсенида галлия (GaAs). Поскольку GaAsP LEDs работают с более длинной длиной волны, чем GaAs LEDs (1.3 микрометра против 0.81-0.87 микрометров), их спектр продукции более широк величиной приблизительно в 1.7. Большая ширина спектра LEDs вызывает более высокую дисперсию волокна, значительно ограничивая их продукт расстояния нормы в битах (общая мера полноценности). LEDs являются подходящими прежде всего для заявлений локальной сети со скоростями передачи битов 10-100 Mbit/s и расстояний передачи нескольких километров. LEDs были также развиты, что использует несколько квантовых колодцев, чтобы испустить свет в различных длинах волны по широкому спектру, и используется в настоящее время для локальной области сети WDM. Лазер полупроводника испускает свет через стимулируемую эмиссию, а не непосредственную эмиссию, которая приводит к высокой выходной мощности (~100 мВт) в том числе и другие преимущества, связанные с природой последовательного света. Продукция лазера относительно направлена, позволяя высокую эффективность взаимодействия (~50 %) в оптических волокнах единственного способа. Узкая спектральная ширина также позволяет высокие скорости передачи битов,так как это уменьшает эффект цветной дисперсии. Кроме того, лазеры полупроводника могут быть смодулированы непосредственно в области высоких частот из-за короткого времени рекомбинации. Лазерные диоды часто непосредственно модулируются, которая является легкой продукцией и управляется потоком, примененным непосредственно на устройстве. За очень высокие нормы данных, т.е. очень длинных расстояний связи, лазерным источником может управлять непрерывная волна и свет, смодулированный внешним устройством, типа модулятора electroabsorption или интерферометром Zehnder. Внешняя модуляция увеличивает расстояние связи, устраняя лазерный шум, который расширяет сигнал (уменьшает часту колебаний), смодулированных лазерных лучей, увеличивая тем самым цветную дисперсию луча в волокне. Приёмники Главный компонент оптического приемника - фотодатчик, который преобразовывает свет в электричество, используя фотоэлектрический эффект. Фотодатчик - типично фотодиод на основе полупроводника. Несколько типов фотодиодов включают p-n фотодиоды, фотодиоды «булавки», и фотодиоды «лавины». Металл металического полупроводника (MSM фотодатчики) также используется из-за их пригодности для интеграции кругооборота в мультиплексорах разделения длины волны и регенераторах. Оптически-электрические конвертеры — обычно вместе с transimpedance усилителем и ограничивающим усилителем, чтобы произвести цифровой сигнал из поступающего электрическго сигнала (накопление электронов в пикселях) от поступающего оптического сигнала (электромагнитное излучение), который может быть уменьшен и искажен, проходя через канал. Далее происходит обработка сигнала — восстановление его првоначальной формы от управляемых данных, выполненный замкнутой фазовой петлёй, может также быть применено прежде, чем данные переданы. Оптическое волокно thumb|200px|Оптическое волокно TOSLINK телеграфирует с ясным жакетомОптическое волокно (световод) — стеклянное или пластмассовое волокно, которое несет свет по его длине. Нити из оптически прозрачного материала используются для передачи информации световыми импульсами, с использованием эффекта полного внутреннего отражения. Оптические волокна используются в сетях передачи данных вместо металлических проводов, т.к. сигналы проходят по ним с меньшим количеством потерь и что важно, совершенно не подвержены действию внешних электромагнитных излучений. Усилители Расстояние передачи оптической волоконной системы связи было традиционно ограничено ослаблением волокном передачи сигнала и искажением информации (например, изображения. При использовании оптикоэлектронных ретрансляторов, эти проблемы были устранены. Данные ретрансляторы преобразовывают сигнал в электрический сигнал, и затем используют передатчик, чтобы послать сигнал снова в более высокой интенсивности, т.е. сигнал, равный входному. Из-за высокой сложности с мультиплексированными сигналами современного разделения длины волны (включая тот факт, что они должны были быть установлены на расстояниях каждые 20 км), стоимость этих ретрансляторов очень высока. Альтернативный подход состоит в том, чтобы использовать оптический усилитель, который усиливает оптический сигнал непосредственно, не имея необходимость преобразовывать сигнал в электрическую область. Это достигнуто лакируя длину волокна с редко-земным минеральным покрытиями и накачивая световой сигнал лазером с более короткой длиной волны, чем сигнал коммуникаций (обычно 980 нм). Усилители в значительной степени заменили ретрансляторы в новых сооружениях. Разделение длины волны Разделение длины волны мультиплексирующее (РДМ) — практика умножения полезной мощности оптического волокна, добавляя новые каналы, когда каждый канал работает на новой длине волны света. Это выполнякт мультиплексатор разделения длины волны в передающем оборудовании и демультиплексатор (по существу спектрометр) в оборудовании образования таких сигналов. Выстраиваемые трения волновода обычно используются для мультиплексирования и demultiplexing в РДМ. Используя технологию РДМ, теперь коммерчески доступная полоса пропускания сигнала волокном может быть разделена на целых 160 каналовInfinera Introduces New Line System Infinera Corp press release, Retrieved 2009-08-26 и поддерживать объединенную скорость передачи битов в диапазон terabits в секунду. Расстояние полосы пропускания Поскольку эффект увеличений дисперсии зависит от длины волокна, система передачи сигнала волокнм часто характеризуется ее изделием в зависимости от расстояния полосы пропускания, часто то выражалось в единицах MHzГ-км. Ценность продукта заключается в сочетании характеристик работы системы — полос пропускания и расстояния, что по отдельности не рассматривается. Например, общее многорежимное волокно с продуктом расстояния полосы пропускания 500 MHzГ-км могло нести сигнал в 500 МГц на длине 1 км или сигнала в 1000 МГц на 0.5 км (что не приемлимо). Через комбинацию авансов в управлении дисперсией, мультиплексирования разделения длины волны и применения оптических усилителей современные оптические волокна могут нести информацию в пределах 14 Terabits после всех применений новшеств более, чем на 160 километров волокна 4. Инженеры всегда смотрят на текущие ограничения, чтобы улучшить оптико-волокную связь и исследуют несколько в настоящее несколько ограничений упрощения передач сигнала. Дисперсия Для современного стеклянного оптического волокна, максимальное расстояние передачи ограничено не прямым материальным поглощением, а несколькими типами дисперсии, или распространениями оптического импульса, поскольку дисперсии распространяются по волокну. Дисперсия в оптических волокнах вызвана разнообразием факторов. Связанная с использованием различных видов передачи сигнала, дисперсия вызванная различными осевыми скоростями различных поперечных способов распространения волн, ограничивает работу многофункционального волокна. Поскольку волокно единственного способа (однофункциональное) поддерживает только один поперечный способ, поэтому распространение волны с использованием различных видов транспорта исключает дисперсию. В единственном способе работы волокна прежде всего она ограничена цветной дисперсией (так называемая дисперсия скоростей группы), которая происходит потому, что преломление стекла изменяется немного в зависимости от длины волны света и свет от реальных оптических передатчиков обязательно имеет спектральную ширину отличную от нуля (из-за модуляции). Дисперсия способа поляризации, другой источник ограничения, происходит, потому что, хотя волокно единственного способа может выдержать только один поперечный способ, это может нести этот способ с двумя способами различной поляризацией и небольшие дефициты или искажения в волокне могут изменить скорости распространения для этих двух поляризаций. Это явление называют двупреломлением волокна и может противодействоваться поддерживающим поляризацию оптическим волокном. Дисперсия ограничивает полосу пропускания волокна, потому что распространившийся оптический импульс ограничивает возможность прхождения сигнала в режиме импульс может следовать друг за другом в волокне и все еще быть различимым в приемнике. Немного дисперсии, особенно цветной дисперсии, может быть удалено компенсатором дисперсии. Это работает при использовании особенно в заданных длинах волокон, которые имеют противоположную дисперсию к вызванной волокном передаче, что обостряет импульс, который может быть правильно расшифрован электроникой. Ослабление сигнала Ослабление передающего сигнала волокном, которое требует использования систем его увеличения, вызвано комбинацией поглощения материалами, рассеиванием Рэлея, рассеивание Mie и в конечном слае потерей связи. Хотя поглощение материалами для чистого кварца — приблизительно = 0.03 децибела/км (современное волокно имеет ослабление приблизительно 0.3 децибела/км), но примеси в оригинальных оптических волокнах вызвали ослабление сигнала приблизительно в 1000 децибелов/км. Другие формы ослабления вызваны физическими приложения сил к волокну, микроскопическими колебаниями плотности и несовершенными методами соединений. Диапазоны волн передачи сигналов Каждый из факторов, который вносит свой вклад в ослабление передачи сигнала оптическим волокном и дисперсию, зависит от оптической длины волны, однако существуют полосы длин волн, где эти эффекты являются самыми слабыми, делая эти полосы или окна самыми благоприятными для передачи. Эти окна были стандартизированы, и текущие определенные полосы - следующее: 5 Обратите внимание, что этот набор показывает, что текущая технология сумела соединить вторые и третьи окна первоначально, окна же были непересекающимися. Исторически, первый используемоый диапазон дли волн был от 800 до 900 нм; однако высокие потери в этом диапазоне и в силу этого данный диаазон длин волн главным образом используется для связи на коротком расстоянии. Второе окно — приблизительно 1300 нм, и имеет намного более низкие потери. Область имеет нулевую дисперсию. Третье окно - в целом в 1500нм и наиболее широко используется. Эта область имеет самые низкие потери ослабления сигнала и, следовательно, это достигает самого большого диапазона. Тем не менее это имеет небольшую дисперсию и используются компенсаторы дисперсии для удаления причин потерь. Регенерация Когда линия связи должна охватить большее расстояние на которое способна существующая оптическая волокнная технология, сигнал должен быть восстановлен в промежуточных пунктах в при помощи ретрансляторов. Ретрансляторы добавляют существенную стоимость в системе связи, и таким образом проектировщики системы пытаются минимизировать их использование. Недавние достижения в волокне и оптической технологии коммуникаций связи уменьшили деградацию сигнала и в настоящее время регенерация (восстановление) оптического сигнала необходима на расстояниях сотен километров. Это очень уменьшило стоимость оптической организации сети, особенно по подводным промежуткам, где стоимость и надежность ретрансляторов — один из ключевых факторов, определяющих работу целой кабельной системы. Главные достижения, вносящие свой вклад в эти усовершенствования работы — управление дисперсией, которое стремится уравновесить эффекты дисперсии против нелинейности; и применяемые солитоны, которые используют нелинейные эффекты в волокне, чтобы позволить распространение без дисперсии по длинным кабелям, покрывающих большие расстояния. Сравнение с электрической передачей thumb|250px|Мобильное оптическое волокно соединяет лабораторию, используемую, чтобы получить доступ и соединить подземные кабели.thumb|250px|Подземное оптическое волокно соединяет вложение, открытое для соединения.Выбор между оптическим волокном и электрическим (или медь) при передаче сигнала определяется видом передаваемой энергии и является специфическим. В обласит связи оптическое волокно вообще выбирается для систем, требующих более высокой полосы пропускания или охватывающих более длинные расстояния, чем электрическое телеграфирование. Главные выгоды волокна — его исключительно низкая потеря, позволяющая покрыть длинные расстояния между усилителями или ретрансляторами; и ее неотъемлемо высокая пропускная способность данных, таких, что тысячи электрических связей были бы обязаны заменять единственный высокопропускаемый кабель из оптического волокна в возможности пропускания огромной полосы волн. Другая выгода волокон та, что даже когда работают друг рядом с другом на длинных расстояниях, волокно изолировано и по своей физике работы не способно создавать помехи соседнему кабелю. Волокно может быть установлено в областях с высоким электромагнитным излучениями , (со сторонам сервисных линий, несущих власть линий, и следов железной дороги). Все они диэлектрические кабели в случаях действия молнии при этом не нарушая функционирования. Для сравнения, в то время как единственная линия системы кабелей из медных проводов в пределах более, чем нескольких километров, требуют действующих ретрансляторов сигнала для удовлетворительной работы; что весьма обычно для оптических систем пробежаться через 100 километров (60 миль), без активной или пассивной обработки. Кабели волокна единственного способа обычно доступны в 12-ти километровых длинах, минимизируя число соединений, требуемые для длинного кабеля, которым управляют. Многорежимное волокно доступно в длинах до 4 км, хотя индустриальные стандарты пнименяют с длиной в 2 км, дающие высокие гарантии в безаварийной связи. На коротких расстояниях и относительно низких требованиях числа полос пропускания, электрическая передача часто предпочитается из-за: *Уменьшенной материальной стоимости, где не требуются большие количества; *Низкой стоимость передатчиков и приемников; *Способности нести электроэнергию так же как сигналы (в особенно-разработанных кабелях); *Непринужденность операционных преобразователей в способе прокладки линий; Оптические волокна более трудоёмки и дороги при соединениях. В более энергоёмких оптических условиях оптические волокна восприимчивы к плавкому предохранителю волокна, которых немного и что слишком большая вероятность с дефицитом волокна, который может разрушаться несколько метров в секунду. Установка движения по кругу обнаружения плавкого предохранителя волокна в передатчике может нарушить кругооборот и минимизировать повреждение. Из-за этих выгод электрической передачи, оптическая коммуникация не обычна в короткой коробке-к-коробке, объединительной плате, или заявлениях чипа-к-чипу; однако, оптические системы в тех вариантах сравнений демонстрировались успешно в лаборатории. В определенных ситуациях волокно может использоваться даже для короткого расстояния или низких заявлений полосы пропускания, из-за других важных особенностей: *Неприкосновенность к электромагнитному вмешательству, включая ядерный электромагнитный пульс (хотя волокно может быть повреждено альфой и бета радиацией). *Высокого электрического сопротивления, делая это закрытым, чтобы использовать близкое оборудование высокого напряжения или между областями с различными земными потенциалами. *Легкого веса, например, в самолете. *Не огнеопасно или взрывоопасно в случаях газовой окружаюшей среды. *Не подвергается электромагнитному излучению и трудоёмкое при обнаружение, не подавая и не воспринимая сигналов в окружающей среде, обладая высокой безопасностью. *Намного меньший размер кабеля, где ограничена зона проложения вслучаях организации сети связи существующего здания, где можно сверлить меньшие каналы и может быть использовано в существующих кабельных трубочках и подносах. Оптические кабельные волокна могут быть установлены в зданиях с тем же самым оборудованием, которое используется, чтобы установить медные и коаксиальные кабели, с некоторыми модификациями из-за небольшого размера и ограниченной напряженности напряжения и радиуса изгиба оптических кабелей. Оптические кабели могут типично устанавливаться в системах труб в промежутках 6000 метров или больше в зависимости от условия трубопровода и инсталяционной системы. Более длинные кабели могут быть намотаны в промежуточном пункте и тянуться дальше в системе трубопровода по мере необходимости. См. также *Дисперсия *Волоконная оптика Примечания Ссылки * Encyclopedia of Laser Physics and Technology * Fiber-Optic Technologies by Vivek Alwayn * Категория:Оптика Категория:Оптическое волокно Категория:Волоконно-оптическая связь de:Glasfasernetz fr:FTTx it:Comunicazioni in fibra ottica pt:Comunicação por fibra óptica ru:Оптоволоконная связь zh:光纖通訊